Nurse's Office
}}"Nurse's Office" is the fifth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The official music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on November 7th, 2019. Background On June 17th, 2019, several clips and snippets of Melanie's then-upcoming film were shown at the MTV Movie Awards, along with a snippet of the song playing in the background. A second snippet was released exclusively in Germany as an assignment on August 28th, 2019, before being officially released worldwide. Theme This song references ideas about the common problem of school bullying. Cry Baby pleads not to bothered anymore and to just be left alone in the nurse’s office to flee the students bullying her. In class, the teacher ignores her pleas as a student cuts her hair, symbolizing how the school system treats kids poorly, by ignoring when they need real help and only doing their basic job. She is only allowed to leave after she fakes a serious illness and escapes the bullying. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Nurse's Office Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Nurse's Office Official Audio Music Video This is the fifth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. After the events of Show & Tell, Angelita turns the cracked Cry Baby doll back to human form in front of the nurse's office. A group of nurses come by and stare at them. They are tied down to stretchers and walked through the infirmary by the nurses, who start dancing and cutting Cry Baby's hair. The two girls manage to escape briefly, only to be caught and tied back down. They are then drugged and connected to a strange machine. As the Bunny Doctors are about to turn on the machine, Lilith appears and save the girls, making the nurses and Bunny Doctors disappear. Cry Baby and Angelita beg her to take them with her before she leaves, but she lets them know they are immortal and that the only way they can truly learn it is through experience. Cast * Angelita: Elita Harkov * Lilith: Kimesha Campbell Errors * A nurse cuts Cry Baby's hair and throws it away; however, the chunk of hair is not seen on the floor later on. * When Lilith appears and the nurses turn around, one of the nurses on the right has her hands in front of her while the rest have their hands behind their backs. When Lilith makes the nurses disappear, the same nurse quickly puts her hands behind her back. Trivia * This song and Orange Juice are the only non-explicit tracks on K-12. ** Although the song contains profanity, it is not officially listed as explicit. ** When the song was originally digitally released, a clean version of it was used in which "bitch" and "ass" were censored. This was later fixed and they are now uncensored. * It was proven that this was the song from the TV spot when a copyright strike presented the title of the song as Nurse's Office. * Melanie has stated that this is her favorite song from K-12.https://twitter.com/MelanieLBBH/status/1166729187006267398 * The song itself is longer than the music video. * The music video has reached over 8.5 million views and 293 thousand likes. Gallery Nurse's Office/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:K-12 Category:2019